poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Preparing for vacation
This is where our heroes prepare for their vacation and where Nyx gets Deceptitrain info absorbed into her mind in Revenge of The Ultratron. is now morning, and then we come to Equinelantis where we see our heroes packing up their vehicles Puffer: Okay guys, this is it! Our road to live in fancy. Rachel: And have rest and relaxation. Jenny: You said it. the castle King Solar Flare: I hope you'll be safe. Princess Luna: Of course we will father, it's only a holiday. Yuna: I'm finished packing mama! Princess Luna: Good. Ask Snowdrop if she's done. Yuna: Okay. then heads off to meet up with Snowdrop Twilight passes by Twilight: Hey, Luna! King Solar Flare! Princess Luna: Twilight. then walks by Twilight: Nyx! Are you finished packing? Nyx: Almost. Twilight: Okay. finish up soon. Nyx: Right. heads back to her dorm and continues packing but as she does something falls onto the floor What's this? it up This must be an Allspark shard. all the cybernonian symbols are asorbed into her mind Nyx: AH!! it shard then slides into another room and some small machine transform into tiny Decepticons Nyx: Whoa! That was intense! she finishes packing and starts to head out, with her suitcases, but the tiny robots appear in front of her Nyx: What in the?! Decepticon: shooting Nyx: AAH! YAH! hovering above, with her cases in her magical grasp Go away! Leave me alone! Twilight: Nyx? Nyx: DECEPTICONS!! out of the castle with the tiny bots on her tail WE'VE GOT DECEPTICONS!! tiny Decepticons then started to shoot at Nyx as she flys Nyx: AH! AAH! YAH! Twilight: NYX!! Brian: Deceptitrains?! Where the hell did they come from?! Decepticons start shooting him Brian: Get down! behind a water fountain Rarity: JAMES!!! races in and transforms James: the Decepticons Decepticons try to get to Nyx, but are killed with each blast of James' plasma cannon James: the last one Take that, Decepticons! Twilight: Nyx Nyx, are you okay?! Nyx: Yeah, I'm alright. All I found was this. AllSpark piece Twilight: An AllSpark shard?! Nyx: Yes. I found it in my room. Twilight: Nyx, put that shard somewhere safe. Don't let anyone else touch it or even see it. It's not safe. Nyx: Right. heads back in the castle and finds a tiny tube container to her a Deceptitrain narrow gauge engine is watching her Tronie: alien "I found the filly, she has the shard". Nyx: Morley, hide this. And make sure no one gets it. Morley: the container Right. Peter: All packed! Lois: Now, you boys have a nice trip. Peter: Ah, don't worry Lois. We'll be just fine. Like that time I've discoverd the first mall in the jungles of Africa. plays while we see Peter cutting the vines and sees the mall in the jungle Peter: It's very far from here! ends Brian: Alright, alirght. Can we just get going now? The sooner we get there, the sooner we can have some decent R&R. Thomas: Come on, Nyx. Nyx: Coming, coming. onboard Thomas: Off we go! all set off for their vacation place, as the narrow gauge deceptitrains folows closely behind, and at the same time the Terminator pulls up in his motorcycle and then detects Twilight, and he follows close behind later, the T-1000 arrives at Equinelantis T-1000: Excuse me, are you fimilar with Nyx Sparkle? Royal guard #1: Yes. T-1000: Could I speak with her, please? Royal guard #2: Fraid not, officer. She and her family just took off on holiday. T-1000: Do you have a photograph of Nyx? Royal guard #1: Oh sure, hold on. back in the castle Royal guard #2: What's the trouble? T-1000: I just need to ask her a few questions. a look at the photo given to him She's a good-looking foal. Do you mind if I keep this photo? Royal guard #2: Yes. Royal guard #1: If you wanna find them, I believe they were heading to the seaside. T-1000: Thanks for your cooperation. and then leaves Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles